The present invention relates to an arrangement for removable connection between substrates each mounting electronic circuits thereon.
In a conventional apparatus, a package with electronic circuits mounted on a substrate is connected to a mother board mounting electronic circuits. Such a connection is made by a coupling between a connector or connectors attached to one surface of the mother board and a connector or connectors provided on an edge portion of the substrate of the package. The connector mounted on the one surface of the mother board has a plurality of signal pins and at least one power supply pin. The connector provided on the edge portion of the substrate of the package comprises signal sockets into which the signal pins of the mother board connector are inserted, and a power supply socket into which the power supply pin of the mother board connector is inserted.
There is a recent tendency for electronic apparatus such as a computer to be powered continuously for a continuous operation thereof. In order to realize such a continuous operation of the electronic apparatus, it has been usual that the power supply pin of the package connector is made longer than the signal pins, so that connection or disconnection of the signal pins to or from the signal sockets can be made after a power supply to the respective circuits of the package has been started or before the power supply is terminated. Thus, an undesirable signal which might be produced in the circuits of the package by a connection or disconnection of the power supply to or from the circuits of the package is prevented from being transmitted to the circuits on the mother board and thus an abnormal operation of the electronic apparatus can be prevented.
However, with the recent tendency of increased power consumption per package due to increased circuit density of packages of conventional electronic apparatus, a spark may be produced between the power supply pin and the power supply socket when the connectors are connected to each other or disconnected from each other. The resulting spark causes a power supply voltage variation on the circuits on the mother board.